Symbiosis
by yaminoyume
Summary: Living in Manhattan was supposed to buy them time, but Abstergo gets better and better at tracking them. The group manages to find an unexpected ally within the ruins of Manhattan in one Alex Mercer, number one wanted terrorist in the US...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Prototype nor Assassin's Creed. Shame, that.

A/N: So, here's my take on a crossover between these two amazing games. I sincerely hope I do not disappoint. Please enjoy!

* * *

"We need your help. We know you've got men in the area." Smiles over their glasses, only skin deep.

"They are busy looking for the runner." A shrug.

"In a way, ours is a runner as well… just of a different sort. He's vital, and he's hiding in that city." The glass is put on the table softly. Controlled irritation.

"My men have a job to do-"

"And they can do both at the same time. Argue all you want, General, but you don't have a choice." The smiles were gone now, replaced by glares, a silent vying for dominance.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" A fist hits the table.

"I think you know who we are… what we are… and you'll know exactly what we're capable of to get what we want." The glint of metal, flashing off a ring engraved with a cross.

"…" The smiles are back now, all too happy.

"Good. Get it done, and you'll be rewarded. We need him alive and in one piece, General. We'll be expecting your reports… Good day."

When they leave, he shatters the glass against the door.

* * *

Desmond brought his arm up to wipe at his face. He grimaced at the streak of brown and red left on the once white sweater. It was stained all over from dirt, soot, and blood. Movement caught his eye, and he jerked back to dodge the wild swing.

"Fuck!"

Desmond swings his leg forward towards the other's knees, causing the infected person to fall. Desmond hovered for a second, watching as the person- _creature_- struggled to regain his bearings. For a moment, Desmond considered finishing the job…

He groaned, turned and bolted, dodging the other infected people, as well as the odd panicked civilian. The backpack thumped heavily against his back, filled to bursting with water, non-perishable food, and whatever else he could find in the ransacked corner store. Desmond rounded a corner and pulled up short, looking in dismay at the havoc before him. Cars piled up on the small road, and where there weren't burning cars there were throngs of infected, and a couple of those were burning as well. An irritated groan escaped him and quickly he looked for another way out.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, why the hell did I volunteer to do this!' Desmond absentmindedly fixed his hood, keeping it secured over his head. Seeing no other way, Desmond took off at a sprint towards one of the cars, scrambling up it and the building it was up against, and slowly he began to climb up the side of the building. He winced as the rough bricks bit into his hands but kept climbing.

By the time Desmond reached the top, his hands felt raw and his arms and lungs burned. He scrambled over the edge of the building and glanced down at the chaos below. From up high, it was easier to see the gore that painted the streets, and the screams and inhuman cries of rage floated up to him as fast as the smell of death, and Desmond felt sick.

"Hey! You shouldn't be up here!"

Desmond whirled, pressing his back against the stone between him and a four story drop. Before him stood six soldiers, dressed in black, bulky clothing and loaded down with considerably terrifying looking weapons.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me! Get out of here, now!"

"Where am I supposed to go? I'm just trying to get home, please-!" Desmond raised his arms up in alarm as the soldier swung up his gun. He wished he could see the man's expression, but the mask covered his entire face, making him look emotionless and alien. Desmond got ready to run, but he knew he wouldn't get far enough away to escape a dozen bullets. Another soldier walked up next to the second, and what he said next scared Desmond even more.

"Hey, wait a second… Isn't that…?" He was fishing out a paper from his jacket. Desmond inched to the side as subtly as he could. A third soldier spoke up.

"Yeah, that's him! He's the second mark!"

Desmond bolted, sprinting left towards the adjacent building, behind he could hear the shouts of the soldiers as they scrambled after him. Dust flew up sharply to the right of his foot and he flinched at the gun's report.

"Stop it you idiot! Orders say he needs to be in one piece!"

The rest of the conversation was lost to him as he darted over the rooftop A/C units and slid under the billboards. He jumped onto a lower building and over the ledge, scaling down the side faster than he'd ever done before. 'Thank god I learned this from Ezio,' Desmond thought as he rapidly dropped down the side of the building. He hit the ground running, losing the soldiers in the crowd.

Little did he know that the entire exchange had been watched.

Alex Mercer's eyes narrowed. He followed the retreating form with his eyes. BLACKWATCH wanted him, but for what he didn't know. Alex jerked his head back to the soldiers and cursed. They had already radioed in their findings and were receiving orders. Alex huffed in irritation, lifted a leg, and stepped off the building. Time for damage control… he would find out about the stranger later.

* * *

Desmond trudged up to the apartment room slowly, feeling exhausted from his sprint. The building was only a few blocks from where he'd met the soldiers, but he thought he lost them in the chaos. He fished out his key and opened the door, kicking it in nonchalantly. The room's one visible occupant jumped up and cursed.

"Ack! What the hell- … Desmond you look like shit."

"Thanks Rebecca, really." He walked into the kitchen, ignoring her glares from over the monitor of her computer. She rolled her eyes.

"Anytime," and Rebecca was back to typing away. Desmond hazarded a glance at the ANIMUS, or 'Baby.' It looked like it was undergoing several improvements, having been damaged on the drive to Manhattan, but it looked nowhere near completion. Desmond sighed and began to put away the supplies he brought.

"Grabbed you some batteries and a liter of coolant."

"… Just a liter?" Rebecca looked disappointed. Desmond threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Do you think its easy running with thirty pounds of stuff on your back? Or maybe climbing up a building? Dodging people and monsters and bullets…" Desmond trailed off, putting his hands to his eyes. Immediately he felt guilty about yelling at Rebecca. A glance at her face showed that she was clearly unimpressed.

"What the bloody hell are you going about this time? You better not be having another vivid hallucination, mate, because if you start spewing flirty Italian at me again you're going to get knocked out." Shaun made his presence known in his usual, Desmond thought, dick-ish manner. Desmond blushed and scowled.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

"We aren't; I'm giving you fair warning. Conversation is over- there, see? Brilliant." Shaun went to the kitchen, inspecting the goods. "Thanks for the tea, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Lucy?" Desmond peeled off his dirty hoodie, grimacing as the sweat made it difficult. He held the thing at arm's length, looking at it helplessly.

"Here I am. Put that straight into the washer, I think." Lucy came in through the front door, holding her satellite phone. "It seems the others are doing well, though not as much is going on out there. The guys tell me that the templars haven't made too much of a move yet. I think they're busy searching for the pieces of Eden… We didn't lose any more." Simultaneous sighs of relief filled the air. Desmond scratched the back of his head, debating whether or not to tell the others about his run-in, then shrugged, deciding not to worry them.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower guys."

"Kay," Rebecca responded. The other two simply waved him off.

* * *

Alex landed outside of a small building, taking care not to damage the car out front. It was a quieter part of Manhattan, located far in the safe zone. After the military had left, Alex had gone around Manhattan, destroying hives on the southern end and pushing the infection north. It had taken the better part of the last four years, but there was now only a small line of bleed over between infected and non-infected zones of the city. A line of obstacles, mostly discarded tanks placed by Alex himself, kept the two populations as segregated as possible. With the occasional food drops, people were able to live relatively happily inside the safe zone, though none were allowed to leave.

Alex made sure no one was watching and entered the building. He climbed up the stairs to the top level, knocked, and let himself in.

"Alex! I was wondering when you would be back. Were you out… hunting?" Dana smiled softly. It was a genuine smile, however strained it seemed. Alex shook his head. He walked towards the back room, where Dana worked. The walls were covered in papers, newspaper clippings and pictures, anything that had survived from Dana's hiding place four years back. Alex quickly scanned them all, but found nothing.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"Hm… I saw BLACKWATCH today, Dana," Alex murmured, turning to look her in the eye. Her own eyes widened in shock.

"What? After so long, they're still here? I thought you- I mean…" Dana chewed her lip, uncomfortable. Alex sighed.

"I didn't kill them all. After the Supreme Hunter, I didn't really have a reason. They were pulling out, and I knew all I needed to about… me, about my past. I suspected some of them might have hung back around here, but…" Alex trailed off, his gaze traveling back to the clippings once more.

"But what? What happened out there? Were they after you?"

"They're always after me, but this time they found someone else. I think they're after him too, but I… failed to get why." Dana nodded, understanding this to mean that Alex had accidently killed them all.

"Former GENTEK employee?"

"No, I don't recognize him from any of the memories… and he was just a kid. 22, maybe 23 years old," Alex mused. Dana nodded, using a hand to push back her short hair out of her face.

"I don't remember anything about anyone from the stuff I got about GENTEK. Maybe he's here for something else?"

"What else could possibly be in this city?" Alex left the room, stalking out towards the window overlooking Manhattan. "Dana, I got a bad feeling, like something is starting all over again…"

"Well maybe you should leave it alone then," Dana suggested softly. Alex shook his head sharply, and rested an arm against the window. "Alex, if this doesn't have anything to do with us…"

"If BLACKWATCH is involved, we're going to get dragged into it. I'm still their runaway science project," Alex's eyes narrowed, and he breathed in deep to control his anger. Four years of practice had taught him to keep his temper under control, though it had been an uphill battle. It was no easy feat relearning the ethics of man, and he still had an easier time tossing them aside than bringing them into consideration. A hand on his arm jerked him out of his reverie.

"Alex, please… I know it isn't ideal, but for the past few years we've been living without real fear. Hell, I can go out shopping without one of those freaking zombies attacking me! You created real peace on this side of the barricade." Alex snorted at that. Dana frowned and held him tighter. "Don't throw this away. If this is our best shot at living, then let's not blow it." Dana held his gaze firmly, willing him to agree with her eyes. At long last, Alex looked away and sighed.

"No promises, but I'll try to stay out of it," Alex looked up in time to catch Dana's wide smile. He nearly fell in shock, seeing how much her face had brightened at his words, and once again he found himself faced with the unfathomable human nature.

"Thanks Alex!" Her arms were around him suddenly, hugging him close. Four years of prolonged close quarters and on occasion close contact had still not rid him of the flinch away from hugs, but Dana had long since gotten used to it. If nothing else, Alex's reaction time had improved, and he brought his arms up to hug his sister.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go grab something to eat. You should do the same," Alex said, patting her back awkwardly. She nodded, the strain back in her smile, and pulled away.

"Right. See you tonight." Dana hopped back towards the kitchen. Alex tilted his head, bemused at her behavior, before opening the window and jumping towards the infected zone.

* * *

Desmond tapped his fingers against the binding of the book, not really reading it. It had been four days since his run in with the soldiers on the roof. The ANIMUS was still being worked on, and if Rebecca's cursing was anything to go by, it wasn't going well. Desmond sighed and set the book down.

"I'm going crazy."

"Bad choice of words, mate," Shaun mumbled as he flipped through a book on history. Desmond leveled a glare at the other man.

"I'm going _stir_ crazy." Desmond flinched when the book on the historians' lap snapped closed, and Shaun reclined on the couch and shrugged.

"Well, Desmond, what am I supposed to do about that?" Desmond inwardly groaned. 'Great. Here we go.'

"I don't know, I just hate sitting here and waiting…"

"You hate _sitting there_ and _waiting_? You? And what is it exactly that you think I do all the time, hm? While all the other actual assassins run about and do some good, I'm stuck in a room _sitting_ and _waiting_ and giving as much advice as I could conjure on the spot, being helpful from the sidelines-"

"… bad choice of words."

"Mate, your life is full of bad choices."

Desmond opened his mouth to retort when suddenly the door to the side room was thrown open.

"That's it, both of you take a walk!"

"W-what?" Desmond gaped at her. "Have you looked outside lately-!" Desmond barely dodged the modified hidden blade that was chucked at his head. Shaun was given a bit more of a warning when Lucy threw his small pistol at him.

"Get out and don't come back until you've worked this shit out!"

Shaun and Desmond then found themselves being summarily tossed out into the hallway with no way back into the apartment.

"… This is all your fault," Shaun grumbled. He threw on the grey jacket he'd managed to grab, tucking the pistol into an inner pocket.

"Oh shut up." Desmond adjusted his jacket and leaned against the wall. Shaun shrugged and began walking.

"May as well take a walk while we're out here. I don't want to sit in front of that door all day looking like a kicked puppy," Shaun called back. Desmond's eye twitched. That had been exactly what he planned to do. Groaning, he pushed off the wall and followed the grinning Shaun out of the hallway.

Desmond finished buckling on the hidden blade as they stepped out, experimentally drawing it, and then sheathing it once more. The weight was reassuring on his arm. He hazarded a glance outside. Only a handful of infected were milling about, and none of them looked incredibly crazed. Desmond had a feeling that would change once he stepped out, but they were sparse enough that it would be easy to run past.

"How about the park?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds as good a place to go as any. How far away are we?"

"Um…" Desmond thought back to his previous exploring of the area. "Few blocks, I think. That way." He pointed. "The car barricade runs through it, beginning about another three blocks that way." Desmond moved his arm, pointing south, to their right. Shaun nodded.

"Right. Off we go, then?"

"… guess I'll go first," Desmond muttered. He reached back and brought up his hood, watching as Shaun did the same. "We're gonna go straight forward two blocks, then left and straight again. There's an obstacle a little ways up, but we can get around that way." With that, Desmond opened the door and started jogging forward. Shaun kept pace a little ways away, breathing in the chill air. Immediately the infected began to amble towards them in their usual uncoordinated gait, but both assassins moved just out of their reach as they made their way towards the park.

A few minutes later, they spotted their destination. Most of the trees had long since died, their withered skeletons left as testaments to what was once a beautiful park. Desmond had never been here before, but he had seen pictures. He let out a breath, relieved that they had made it safe, only to freeze in fear. _Something_ was walking right through their path. It was huge, easily three feet taller than either man, and it was on all fours. Desmond thought it looked kind of human, but the grotesquely disfigured hands and feet, complete with claws, disabused him of that notion. He heard Shaun take a reflexive step back as he spotted it too. Desmond slowly moved backwards, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Freeze!" Desmond whirled around and felt his stomach drop. Advancing on them, guns drawn, were the same soldiers from before, or at least they were from the same faction. Shaun turned a panicked gaze to Desmond, and saw the recognition scrawled on his face.

"… Mate, might there be something you're not telling me," Shaun whispered harshly, gazing sharply between the monster and the soldiers.

"I don't think now is the time," Desmond grated out, panic filling his lungs.

"Don't move, and don't speak! You're coming with us!" The soldiers were less than a few feet away. Desmond turned and made a frantic motion with his arms.

"What's wrong with you idiots, don't you see it!" Desmond yell-whispered and indicated behind him.

"Oh shit."

At Shaun's words, the assassin looked up and met the intense gaze of the monster. He felt all the blood in his body go ice cold.

"On the ground- Shit! What the fuck is that thing doing here?" The soldiers had finally spotted the monster. They raised their guns, lining up their sights with it. As if on cue, the monster roared and began charging at them. Desmond hurriedly yanked Shaun aside, pulling them both out of the middle of the street as the bullets began flying. They fell to the ground in a heap, blindly scooting backwards until their backs were against the wall. The monster was barely fazed by the bullets and within seconds of their retreat it was on the first soldier, tearing him to pieces. Desmond watched in horror, his mind barely processing the pained screams of the man that suddenly, horrifically, stopped.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Shaun mumbled next to him. The soldiers were still firing frantically, backing up to keep their distance. Another solder was quickly taken by the monster, but rather than watch his death, Desmond stood up, yanking Shaun up as well.

"They're killing each other; we gotta make a run for it!" Desmond pulled him in the direction of the park, and they began jogging. Suddenly there were yells, orders being shouted. Desmond turned mid-stride, and saw the grenade launcher as it was fired. It hit the monster squarely, but the blast sent shrapnel and chunks of cement flying into the air. Desmond closed his eyes, barely heard himself screaming, and suddenly he was airborne.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate the feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! Sorry this took so long! I hope the newest addition to 'Symbiosis' will not disappoint. Please read, and enjoy. :)

* * *

Desmond's eyes opened. His ears were ringing, and his throat and mouth felt dry and full of dust. Pieces of debris dug into his back. Desmond tried to move, and the world violently tilted and rolled. Desmond coughed and pushed himself up. The ringing in his ears began to fade, slowly being replaced by the sound of falling debris and fire.

"Sh… Shaun!" Desmond's voice sounded hoarse. He carefully tried to stand, wincing as he felt his muscles protest. A quick pass over his face revealed a myriad of cuts, but nothing serious. He turned with deliberate care to not fall, looking for the other man. "Shaun!"

An answering groan to his left, and Desmond quickly made for it. Shaun was sprawled on the ground, barely conscious. Desmond knelt, holding Shaun's head steady, then shaking his shoulders.

"Man, you gotta wake up, we gotta go…"

"What…?" Shaun's eyes blearily opened.

"You okay? Anything broken?" Desmond ran a critical eye down the other man's form, but nothing seemed broken under the singed clothing.

"No… No- Shit, Des, behind you," Shaun whispered as he weakly scrambled back, failing to get very far. Desmond turned to be face to face with the muzzle of an assault rifle. One soldier had made it over to them. He was breathing heavily, and the hand holding the trigger was shaking.

"You… little shits… You better be worth what we lost today, but I'm willing to bet you're not."

"What do you want with u-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The soldier brought up his fist and hit Desmond squarely on the jaw. The younger man cried out, holding his face in pain. "You're no better than the fucking infected, and I should end this right here, right now!" Desmond looked up through watery eyes.

"Johnson, you know we need him alive."

'Thank God for small mercies,' Desmond thought wryly.

"… we don't need the other one though. Get rid of him."

"Roger that."

Desmond didn't have time to think. In a second, his body was over Shaun's, looking down at his wide-eyed, uncomprehending expression, and then searing pain ripped through his left shoulder.

"AAAUGH!" Desmond collapsed onto Shaun, screaming, gripping his shoulder tightly. Shaun also yelled, watching the blood pool from underneath the other assassin's fingertips, staining his sweater red.

"Shit! He moved in front of it sir!"

"You are supposed to secure the prisoner first! Goddammit- Rourke! Call in for air-evac!"

"Sir!... SIR! _SIR_!" Shaun looked up, watching the guard waving frantically up. In a comical fashion, all three soldiers looked up simultaneously. Shaun propped himself up, putting pressure onto Desmond's shoulder before he gazed up himself.

There were no words to describe the feeling one gets when watching someone fall from an impossibly high distance. It looks like they might start flying, but everyone knows that there's only one outcome. Shaun felt that fear, not for himself, but for another about to die very, very painfully, but he could not tear his eyes away.

Whatever he was expecting to see, it was certainly not what happened.

The figure hit the ground with astonishing force, cracking the asphalt all around him. The _landing_ sent out a shockwave that knocked down two soldiers. The third was frantically lifting his weapon once more- 'Johnson,' Shaun thought. The thing was a man, a normal, unassuming man, dressed in a hood, black jacket, and jeans. For one fleeting second, Shaun thought this might have been another assassin, mistaking the red pattern on the back of the jacket for their insignia, but then the man turned to face them and all hope fled his mind.

His eyes were cold, hard, and somehow inhuman. Shaun felt terrified, more so than he'd ever been, facing down death and templars and bumpy airplane rides. Later he'd laugh at how he'd been frightened when all he saw was a man.

The soldiers recovered as the man observed what was going on.

"It's mark one, sir! ZEUS!"

"I know that you idiot! Fire!"

Shaun could not believe his eyes. The soldiers unloaded their entire clips into the man. It was horrific, senseless carnage. It was unbelievable, especially when the man calmly jumped up, landed on the soldier named Rourke, and _snapped his neck_. The second soldier was the leader, and he was dispatched with Rourke's body hurling into him with incredible force.

Then he turned around and came towards Johnson, as well as the two grounded assassins. Shaun clenched his teeth around the cry of terror that swelled up in him. He scrambled to get up, but Desmond was nearly unconscious, face-down on across Shaun's stomach. Shaun glanced quickly down at him. The bleeding had slowed considerably, but it left a dark stain on Shaun's abdomen. Shaun looked up at the thing coming towards them, and back down to Desmond.

'Is this all I can do? Is this all I could ever do?'

"Stay back, terrorist!"

The man stopped, tilting his head. Emboldened, Johnson let out a few gasping laughs, though they seemed to comfort him more than intimidate the other. He had pulled out a pistol at some point, but instead of aiming it at the man, he swung it around and pointed it at Desmond's head.

"No!" Shaun flung his body forward, pulling Desmond close despite his yells of pain, and shielded his head from view.

"Come any closer and I blow their brains away. They won't be any good to you then, huh?" Johnson was not bluffing. At this distance Shaun could see the safety was off, and the trigger finger was tense, ready to end both their lives. The man didn't move, instead settling for glaring in a decidedly bored fashion. "Get down! On your knees with your hands on the ground!"

To Shaun's astonishment, he did it. The historian didn't know whether to feel relieved that they weren't going to die, or to feel apprehension that they were surely all going to be captured… and then he saw the smirk. Instinctively, Shaun jerked himself and Desmond away from where Johnson was standing right as the figure lifting up his fist and slammed it through the asphalt. The flesh of his arm had transformed, becoming a writhing mass of what looked like malformed tentacles that shot through the ground. The street trembled, and Johnson had only a second for the fear to take hold in the pit of his stomach, and then he was impaled on a spike. Their eyes met, and Shaun watched his mouth open as if he were to speak, but instead there was a river of blood and a strained, gurgling noise. Shaun retched and turned away from the sight, but he could not banish it from his mind.

He could hear the spike withdraw, as well as the dull, wet thud the body made as it hit the ground. He was shaking, he knew, but he wasn't meant to deal with this, and he was sure no human was. Footsteps edged closer, but Shaun could not bring himself to look up. Then he spotted the pistol. The soldier had dropped it just within reach. Shaun lunged for it and swung it up, aiming for the figure's head.

"St-stay back!" The man paused for a moment, and then continued walking. Shaun's courage wilted, but he brought Desmond's body closer to him, as if his arms would keep the other assassin safe. "Please!" The figure raised his arm sharply, and a tentacle whipped out and snapped harshly against his hand, causing the gun to go flying. "Ah!" Shaun held his hand close, though it felt only bruised. He looked down at Desmond's face, not wanting to see this monster as he made to kill them both. Desmond's eyes were shut, his brow furrowed in pain, but he was still breathing. His face was pale, but Shaun knew he probably would have pulled through, if only this monster wasn't about to end it all. At the top of his vision, he saw the shoes stop, and then a pair of knees.

"Let me see him."

Shaun flinched at the voice. It was coarse and deep, but he still sounded human. He shook his head wildly.

"You must be off your rocker." Shaun restrained the wince at the offhand statement- if he was going to die, he was going to die an insufferable wanker like he normally was. He knew the bravado wouldn't last, even as he clung to Desmond like a lifeline.

"Let me see him, or I'll kill you and take him. You are obviously not important," he said, his voice brooking no argument. Shaun quivered, but got the feeling that the man didn't want Desmond dead, so he loosened his grip little by little. Apparently the other man was patient enough to wait, and Desmond's shoulder was revealed. It was still bleeding sluggishly. "I'm going to take the bullet out."

"Wait, what-?" Shaun began to protest, but all complaint died in his throat as once again the man's arm morphed into that confusing mess of unceasing movement, focusing into three or four thin, sharp points like fingers. The man carefully pushed the points into the wound, concentrating. Desmond was brought harshly back to reality, and again he screamed. Shaun had the sense to hold him down, trying to think of reassurances to give, but none came to mind. Finally, the man pulled his 'fingers' back, holding between them a gory, bloody bullet. Desmond was crying into his jacket.

"I know a doctor. I'm going to take him, and I'm going to find out why BLACKWATCH is after him."

"I'm not leaving him." The man gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, but we're taking the express route, and if you fall I'm not saving your ass."

Before Shaun could comprehend what his meant, the man had grabbed him and Desmond, and he was subjected to the considerable unpleasant experience of being forcefully strapped to a man via the unnatural tentacles that had sprouted from his back.

"Oh god oh god," Shaun muttered as he was brought against the man's back and held there. The tentacles never stopped moving once, roaming in and out of the man's body and over Shaun's own skin and clothing, keeping him anchored there. Shaun watched as the man picked up Desmond with considerably more care, and then crouched. Every part of the man's body vibrated with power, and Shaun reflexively wrapped his arms around the jacket-clad shoulders, and suddenly they were launched into the air. Shaun felt his stomach do all manner of uncomfortable things in his body, threatening to bring up his lunch.

* * *

Dana tapped her foot against the ground impatiently, watching intently outside the window for any sign of her brother.

"He'll get here when he gets here, Dana. I know she promised to meet you, but glaring out the window won't bring him here any faster. Why don't you help me sort these supplies?" Dana turned to watch Dr. Ragland move around his office. They were at the clinic based on the bottom floors of St. Paul's Hospital. Dana spent her time working with Ragland and helping him. She learned a lot of medicine under his watchful eye, as one doctor was not enough to help a city of sick and wounded. It helped of course that others with the necessary skills approached to help, but they still had a shortage.

"Right," Dana murmured, moving back from the window to help the doctor. Just as she turned her back, the ground trembled and she heard the telltale noise of shattering concrete.

"Dana!"

Dana whipped around at the tone in Alex's voice. Her eyes widened. He was carrying people, two men. One was held bridal-style in his arms, the other was holding Alex's shoulders in a tight grip, looking like he was about to throw-up.

"Alex, what the hell happened?" Dana yelled as she threw open the sliding glass door. She ran towards her brother, spying the blood.

"He's been shot Dana. I don't know how much blood he lost," Alex explained, shrugging off the other man. Dana now saw the bits of biomass retreat into Alex's back and realized that was what had been holding the other man up. Without the support, he dropped to the ground so heavily his glasses fell off. "I'll bring him in. Where's Ragland?"

"I'm here. Put him down on the bed. Dana, cut away the sweater." Ragland and Dana were instantly in motion, moving around the room and gathering various supplies. Alex set the man down on the bed, watched for a moment to make sure the others were handling everything, and then left the room. The British man was sitting with his hands on his face, breathing deeply.

"He's being taken care of," Alex said, his flat tone offering no sort of comfort. Shaun did not glance up.

"Yeah… thanks… Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Why was BLACKWATCH after you?" Alex ignored the younger man's question.

"… Those guys… the soldiers. They were BLACKWATCH? Are they military?" Shaun asked, confusion coloring his voice. Alex grunted and sat down on the ground.

"The BLACKWATCH are a military group working with GENTEK. They specialize in working with, or more, against the BLACKLIGHT virus and all those infected with it. Pertaining to these matters they answer to orders from above the general military," Alex said, reciting information he'd long since acquired from several BLACKWATCH members.

"GENTEK… yes, I've heard of them. Fairly big around these parts, eh. GENTEK is a rival company to Abstergo, a company based fairly close to where we're from," Shaun began. Alex raised his eyebrow. The historian groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, this is kind of sensitive stuff you're digging into, and frankly I don't know if I can trust you."

"Let me put it this way. If you don't let me know what it is you have to say, then I'll rip the memories from your mind when I consume you," Alex deadpanned, the biomass on his arms acting up once more. Shaun flinched violently at the sight. "Still think you actually have a choice?" At the other man's defeated, and decidedly upset glare, Alex huffed. "Look, I'm fairly sure we're actually on the same side, or at least not enemies. Those guys that attacked you have been hounding me for four years. They're twisted people, not the kind you want after you…" Shaun sighed and nodded.

"Okay… Brace yourself. In the world there have always been two forces at work, the templars and the assassins…" Shaun spared Alex a glance before plowing forward. "These two factions have the same goals; world peace, the end to all fighting and misery on our dear little planet Earth, but the methods are different. Templars want to enslave the minds of those that would serve them, robbing them of their free will to forcibly create order at the expense of everything that makes us human. The assassins work to stop the templars from achieving their goal. In the past assassins also worked to rid the world of murderers, slavers, warmongers, and all other sorts on all levels of social hierarchy. They… we follow a creed that helps guide our way of life, but we have our eyes opened… Desmond there, he's a reinstated assassin. A couple of weeks ago he was captured by Abstergo. They used him to find something, an artifact that allows them to control people's minds. We broke him out and we've been running since," Shaun finished, taking a break. Alex stared at him.

"So… assuming all that was true, you thought Manhattan was as good a place as any? How the hell did you even get on the island?"

Shaun scoffed at him.

"You should know how tightly they have this place sealed down. No one wants to get in, even 4 years after the shit that happened here, so security is fairly low in regards to that. We thought we'd have more time here to prepare ourselves for what's coming. It worked for awhile, but if GENTEK and Abstergo are getting together to find us, then we just hit dead end. It's only a matter of time before they locate us... Shit, this is all so fucked…" Shaun passed a hand over his face. The sound of a door sliding made them both look up.

"Hey, we patched up your friend. He's coming around now. Doc says he'll be okay," Dana said, indicating for them both to come in. Shaun stood and walked over to her.

"Thank you for your help…?"

"Dana, Dana Mercer. This is Dr. Ragland. He runs this clinic," Dana said, pointing vaguely to the doctor who only nodded.

"Right, thanks. I'm Shaun Hastings… Who are you anyway?" Shaun turned, addressing Alex full on. Alex shrugged, causing Dana to roll her eyes.

"This is my brother, Alex Mercer. You guys really must have charmed him for him to help you. Normally he doesn't bring home strays," Dana quipped, grinning widely. Shaun coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. Charmed. I suppose that's one way of looking at it..."

"Ugh… christ, what happened… I feel like I got hit by a bus…" All heads turned to watch Desmond groan to wakefulness. He sat up slowly, favoring his left arm. Shaun walked over to him, trying to control his movements and look calm.

"You got patched up, you'll be fine…" Shaun halted, glaring hard at the other man. Desmond didn't meet his gaze. "I don't know what you were thinking, jumping in front of that shot. That was meant for me," Shaun paused, unsure how to continue. Instead he gave an aggravated grunt and turned. "These guys are the ones that helped you. Dr. Ragland, Dana and Alex Mercer," Shaun nodded to each. Desmond smiled and waved.

"Thanks. I really owe you guys one. Um… we don't really have anything to… that is… what did you want in return?" Desmond's curious glance took in the odd group, eyes searching. Dana opened her mouth, refusal clearly on her lips, then Alex stepped forward.

"Information. Don't think I didn't notice you were mum on the details out there, _Shaun_," Alex grumbled.

"Alex! Is this really appropriate? Besides, what information could they- … Oh no, no you didn't…" Alex spared his sister a small glance, before looking down guiltily. Dana turned her gaze towards the two assassins, clear accusation written across her eyes. "So. You guys are the reason for all the military movement these past you days, huh?" Shaun and Desmond exchanged a glance.

"We didn't even know they were here 'till today," Shaun began. Desmond coughed.

"Actually, I had a run in with them… about four days ago."

"That's the same day you said you saw them, Alex, _the same day_ you told me you wouldn't go digging into this!" Dana rounded on the older man. Shaun and Desmond jumped at the sudden violence, unsure how to react. Ragland, however, only moved about the room, cleaning and generally ignoring the two siblings.

"I said no promises! It just happened, and I had a feeling if BLACKWATCH got their hands on him, they weren't going to kill him Dana… and you know the alternatives to that aren't good for anyone," Alex bit out. Dana flinched away, her anger wilting. Her head hung, and suddenly she became acutely aware of everyone's attention being on her.

"… Excuse me," Dana whispered, turning to leave. The door closed behind her with a small click.

Alex felt the rage well up within him once more. His form shivered and waved as the biomass began to crawl across his skin. Ragland watched him intently, sipping from his water bottle. Alex knew he was being judged, that underneath that cover of skin and those eyes there were a myriad of thoughts, of emotions, all turning and moving to the conclusion that he'd done something wrong, and once again Alex could not understand any of it.

"… I know. You don't need to say it," Alex muttered. Shaun and Desmond wisely kept silent.

"I'm not saying a thing, son. You already know what she went through. It was a miracle she woke up at all," Ragland said. Alex scowled and rounded on the two assassins.

"I have a feeling you haven't seen the last of BLACKWATCH. They're after you, maybe both of you if one of those soldiers got word back to their general. Now that they know you're here, they're going to tear this city apart… if you guys are as capable as you say you are, I say we fight against them. Go for their throats before they can get ours…"

"… You must be joking." "You're fucking kidding."

Shaun and Desmond glanced at each other with brief distaste before refocusing their gazes onto Alex. Alex frowned.

"I'm not joking. Listen, you guys are onto something big right? Some huge conspiracy to take over people's minds-,"

"Not just any people, mate. The entire world will fall under their power. We got until December to take the templars down," Shaun interrupted. Alex nodded, crossing his arms as he thought.

"… Listen… there are about 200,000-odd uninfected inhabiting the island. The remainder of the population has either been killed, or lives in the infected zone. Four years of BLACKLIGHT epidemic has done a lot of damage to the people here, but they've learned to cope. Your presence here has reintroduced an old enemy who will stop at nothing to get what they want. I think you're familiar with their tactics?" Alex paused, surveying their faces. Desmond's looked generally open, not really sure about what he was hearing but taking what he said at face value. Shaun's expression, however, had darkened considerably. Without a doubt, Shaun knew. "Then you know what it is I'm saying. We leave, and we draw their fire. We are the targets, not…" Alex's gaze went to the door that Dana had left through, and suddenly understanding filled Desmond's eyes.

"… Your sister. You're trying to protect her," Desmond said. Alex bristled, but nodded stiffly. He didn't see Ragland's jaw drop behind him.

"She… she's very important to me. Four years ago, she almost died… fell into a coma. She was in it for three months… I thought she would die for sure. Whatever is left… of my old self… of my human self… it cares for her. It's also tied to her. She's the only reason I am still here," Alex explained. He hated this, baring what little piece of the emotions he had. There was a dead silence following his admission. In his discomfort, the biomass rippled along his neck and shoulders.

"... You've done so much for everyone here, when no one expected it, especially from you," Ragland began, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. He met Alex's questioning gaze firmly. "You've surpassed all expectations I've ever had of you… and you've become a great man, despite everything." Alex narrowed his eyes, though no real fire burned within them. Instead he seemed contemplative.

"You can come with us," Desmond suddenly said. Shaun rounded on him fast enough to cause the blanket to rise with the displaced air.

"_What_? Where the bloody hell do you get off making that decision by yourself you idiotic, self-serving-!" Shaun's tirade caught in his throat at Desmond's serious look. He swallowed. This was as somber as he'd ever seen the man.

"Look Shaun… if he's willing to help us, don't you think we should accept any help we can get? We all benefit from this partnership, and we owe him a lot already," Desmond explained, willing Shaun to agree with his eyes. Shaun grit his teeth against that look, but his traitorous gaze wandered down to Desmond's carefully wrapped shoulder, the bandages tinged pink. Shaun finally tore his eyes away, and sighed, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah… Yeah, I get it. I don't have the final say in this though. You'll have to come and meet the rest of the gang," Shaun muttered tiredly, folding his arms and looking at Alex. "And, if you don't mind, I'd love to walk the entire way there. The normal way."

* * *

Dana sat on the roof, playing with the strings on her jacket. Her feet tapped against the side of the building idly. She shivered as the cold breeze played through her hair. A creak from behind her indicated the roof access door opening, but she didn't turn. She didn't have to.

"I thought I might find you up here." The low voice sounded questioning. Dana sighed and looked back up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, painting the world in oranges and reds. Dana jumped a bit as Alex sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He was warm, but since she had found him… when he was no longer human, he'd always been incredibly warm.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Silence. "Despite everything I try to do to create a normal life for us, it's always going to be the same cycle..." Alex narrowed his gaze at her tone, trying to make sense of the emotions he heard there… sadness, defeat, worry… He turned to her, making their eyes meet.

"Ever since I woke up, I've asked you to do so much for me, and I've tried to protect you as best as I could, but you were always getting hurt anyway, no matter what."

"Alex, I-…"

"No, it's not enough… and you're right. They will never stop looking, and this will keep happening…" Dana's gaze fell, her eyes heavy with unshed tears, "But it's only going to happen to me."

Her head snapped up.

"What… what are you…"

"I'm going to leave, and I'm going to stop them. They'll follow after me, which means they'll leave you, and Ragland, and maybe the rest of Manhattan alone, and I'm going to take them down until there's none of them left… Then I'll come find you. This is the only way I know to keep you safe."

"… No. Alex, please, you're the only family I have left! You're my brother, why would I want my own safety at the expense of you-!"

Dana's eyes widened. She could barely register the feel of his arms around her shoulders past her shock. In the four years they'd survived and lived together, Alex rarely initiated contact except in times of necessity. Her hands came up to shakily grasp at her older brother's shoulders, digging into the jacket he always wore. She looked down and saw that it was wet. Dana was crying, and with this sudden epiphany came the realization that Alex was right, that this was the only way, and Dana could not hold in her cries anymore.

This was goodbye.

"Thank you, Dana." Dana could only nod, trying not to scream out about how unfair it was that after four years of being reunited with a brother that loved her, that cared for her, it was all being taken away for_ her own good_.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slow chapter. _ I'm afraid the next few chapters will be slow until the speed picks up again. Please hang in there with me! 3


End file.
